SYN GONDORU
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Aratlithiel.


**SYN GONDORU  
Aratlithiel  
**  
_W ciebie najdłużej się wpatrywała, Powierniku Pierścienia.  
_Och, żebym tylko wiedział, co ci oferowała, co szeptała ci do serca…i co twoje serce jej odpowiedziało szeptem.

Sny są coraz trudniejsze do zniesienia, zgroza, jaką budzą w jego sercu coraz trudniejsza do ukrycia. W snach widzi swe miasto w ruinie, złoczynna ciemność pełznie jak żmijopodobna bestia poprzez kraj, a światłość stawiająca jej opór na zachodnim niebie niknie i w końcu poddaje się duszącemu ją cieniowi, który skrada się poprzez faliste równiny, pochłaniając wszelkie życie w zamarzającą czerń.  
Hobbit – niegdyś dla jego ludu tylko legenda, teraz przyjaciel i kompan – hobbit…Nie. Nie będzie o tym myślał. Kto zsyła mu pod powieki tak przeraźliwe obrazy w ciągu zimnych, nieruchomych godzin nocnej warty? Czy to wiedźma, ona, która przybywa pod postacią uśmiechniętego przyjaciela i prowadzi okrutną grę sprawdzając prawość i honor? Albo, czy może to być…?  
Zamyka oczy.  
Karmazynowy mróz i gardłowe okrzyki wśród zgrzytania żółtymi zębami atakują jego zmysły. Przebijają go na wylot miażdżący strach i ziejąca pustka, dosięgają serca gryzącym gorącem hartownej stali, zostawiając je nagie i ociekające szkarłatem._  
Proszę. Nie mam niczego.  
_Zimny i pusty schyla się w udręczonej prośbie do ciemności. Nie ma sensu, nie ma powodu, jest tylko dławiąca czerń i wyszczerzony uśmiech. Mały i złamany, słania się przez zagięte korytarze swego umysłu, zatracając się w ich wijących się i kruszących się murach, zwija się w kłębek dokoła pustki swej duszy i oczekuje na swój koniec, na błogosławione wyzwolenie.  
Czas zwalnia biegu i nadchodzi ból. Ból. Biegnie przez żyły, rozdzielając umysł od ciała, obnażając ducha, rozsypując go w porwane kawałki, które upadają jak łachmany, aby ulotnić się z rozgrzanej skały, na której stoi. To go pustoszy, to go wypełnia, to go, krzyczącego, okrutnie wyszarpuje ze skóry, zaciska jego umysł w szponach lodu, to wypala ścieżkę przez serce i wyrywa je z jego piersi.  
Ogień emanuje z porów jego skóry, tańczy na końcach palców. Krew kapie z jego oczu i tworzy kałużę u stóp cały świat zmywając gdzieś, chrzcząc w dymie i popiele. Złe głosy wydobywają się poprzez jego duszę, łomotają w jego ducha, a on chwieje się pod zmasowanym atakiem.  
Mógłby ściągnąć słońce z nieba, gdyby zechciał. Mógłby zmienić noc w dzień lub wymazać je oba, gdyby miał takie życzenie. On jest wszystkim i wszystko jest nim. Jest całością, jest Jednym i jest niczym. Może utrzymać Białą Wieżę w dłoni i rozgnieść ją na pył lub może zepchnąć góry do morza jednym palcem. Potęga pulsuje poprzez niego, zbyt obszerna dla skóry, zbyt ciężka dla umysłu. On się rozpada, rozpada, jego życie wykrwawia się z niego, nawet wtedy, gdy wszelkie życie płynie poprzez niego. Moc jest jego, do rozkazywania, do posiadania, do budowania i do niszczenia, a to, co będzie go ona kosztowała na końcu, jest wszystkim, czym on jest, czym był i czym mógłby być.  
Spogląda na swoją rękę i wie, że to nie jest jego ręka, że nie przez swoje krwawiące oczy patrzy, że nie swoją skatowaną duszę obserwuje. Osobiście znana mu jest wiedza o sztuczkach. Wije się pod spojrzeniem Oka, krzyk zaprzeczenia przebija się poprzez hałas szeptów w jego uszach. To mówi mu, że on jest Panem i udaje, że kłania się przed nim, ale on wie. Wie, że może być tylko jeden Pan a jego słudzy właśnie pędzą w stronę ognia w poszukiwaniu tego, którego pochwycą w sieci kłamstw swego władcy.  
Ale ten nie może być tak łatwo oszukany, jest doświadczony przez nieskończony potok obietnic i gróźb, przeciw którym stał przez wieczność. On wie.  
Samotny, jest samotny, ale to nic nowego prawda? Jedno ostatnie zadanie do wypełnienia na szczycie nieskończonej ich listy. Walczył z tym samotnie i teraz skończy z tym samotnie. To musi być zrobione.  
Spogląda w dół i jego oczy rozszerzają się ze zgrozy, gdyż jego nogi poruszają się w stronę otchłani, zmniejszając dystans do ognia, podczas gdy czarni słudzy zmniejszają dystans do góry.  
Krzyczy ostrzegawczo w stronę tego, który zdąża do zguby i już więcej nie widzi jego oczami, lecz swymi własnymi. A hobbit spogląda na niego z rozpaczą, która stopniowo przepala się w akceptację, gdy odchodzi w stronę zapomnienia. On znów krzyczy, ale jego gardło jest poparzone i pokryte popiołem i teraz on też jest sam. Pomruki uderzają w jego umysł wieloma głosami, wszystkie one mroczne, wszystkie one zniewalające, wszystkie one kłamliwe, wszystkie są prawdą._  
Wysłaliście go na śmierć, _mówią mu._ Czy żaden z was nie ocali go od tego losu? Kłamiecie, _mówi do szepczących fantazmatów a one śmieją się z niego przez zęby ostre jak brzytwy, które ociekają jadem i wpijają się w pokaleczone usta.  
_Ty znasz prawdę, Synu Gondoru, _odpowiadają śmiejąc się i znikają, a ogłuszająca cisza spada na jego poobijanego ducha. Próbuje krzyczeć, ale jego gardło jest ściśnięte a on jest niczym, niczym w tej cichej pustej otchłani. Czerń dławi go. Zostaje popchnięty i spada poprzez ciszę, bez kierunku, bez czucia, bez wiedzy, czym był i czym jest. Nie ma niczego, tylko nieskończona pustka a on przedziera się przez nią chwiejnie, przylgnąwszy desperacko do strachu i bólu, ponieważ one są wszystkim, co mu zostało, by się tego trzymać. Nie rozumiał wcześniej znaczenia nicości, ale teraz rozumie, a nicośćkołacze się mu po umyśle, przeciąga ten krzyczący umysł przez pustkę i porzuca nagi w ciemności. Jego zmysły porzucają go jeden po drugim, aż nie odczuwa niczego poza Tamtym, co leży czekając na niego na skraju ciemności, którędy pustka skrapla się do wieczności. To przyciąga go, wlecze go. Czuje to sięgające po niego i kuli się w sobie. Nie ma nadziei, nie ma nadziei i otwiera usta do krzyku, gdy to go ogarnia. _  
_Budzi się nagle, zdziwiony, że jego płuca wdychają słodkie, czyste powietrze a nie, gorący pył i duszącą pustkę jego snów. Ręce mu drżą i czuje mdłości. Pieśni płynące w powietrzu, jeszcze parę godzin wcześniej tak piękne dla jego uszu, teraz trą o jego zmysły i kaleczą serce. Jego oczy wypełniają się gorzkimi łzami.  
_Kłamstwa _mówi do siebie._ Wszystko to kłamstwa.  
_Zrywa się nagle i spogląda wokoło, poszukując małej postaci, która leży we śnie kilka kroków od niego, z ramieniem swego kuzyna przerzuconym przez jej pierś obronnym gestem. Światło ogniska rzuca miodowy blask na bladą cerę, jakby rozświetlając ją od wewnątrz i czyniąc z niej coś nie z tego świata. Brwi tamtego drgają, a dłonie zaciskają się w pięści – nie tylko jemu śniło się coś tej nocy._  
Co teraz widzisz? _Zastanawia się._ Czy byłaby aż tak okrutna, żeby pokazać tobie to, co ja ujrzałem? _To ona musi za tym stać, albowiem myśl, że za tą inwazją stoi Tamten sprawia, że jego umysł zwija się ze zgrozy i brudu takiego dotknięcia.  
Nie będzie już dla niego więcej snu tej nocy._  
_Boromir wstał i przeszedł boso po trawie, aby wypełnić się ciepłem ogniska. Usiadł, opierając się o gładką korę wielkiego mallornu, oparł ramiona na kolanach a głowę opuścił na ramiona. Wdychał i wydychał wielkie, drżące hausty powietrza, dopóty nie uspokoił oddechu do normalnego rytmu. Ciepło z małego ogniska dotarło do niego, ciepłymi smugami ogarniając mu stopy i poruszył nimi z wdzięcznością chcąc pozbyć się chłodu, który osiadał na skórze i torował sobie drogę do kości.  
Profetyczne sny nie były czymś, z czego zwykle miałby pożytek. Sen nie stanie między wrogą strzałą a bezbronnym ciałem. Był człowiekiem z ciała i krwi, i stali – do wyrąbywania sobie drogi między wrogami wolał silną tarczę i ostry miecz. Jasnowidztwo wolał pozostawić tym, których stać było na luksus grzebania się w tych nonsensach. Jednak znów, cóż po choćby i najmocniejszym z mieczy, najsilniejszym ramieniu przeciw nieprzyjacielowi, który nie chciał się jawnie pokazać? Który wybrał zamiast tego ukrywanie się w sercu przyjaciela. I czy to nie sen był tym, co go tu przywiodło? Sen o mieczach i o bladym świetle, i o mitycznej postaci wychodzącej z mgieł legendy, by zając swe miejsce w zmieniającym się świecie. Ale on nie jest już tylko stworzeniem mitycznym, ten pheriain. Teraz to przyjaciel i kompan, i odwaga przekraczająca tą, spotykaną u wielu twardych ludzi Gondoru oraz żarliwość ducha emanująca przez skórę, aby przeszyć tych, którzy odważą się spojrzeć na niego oczami prawdy.  
Obserwował wszystkich hobbitów podczas tej podróży. Zaczęło się od ciekawości pomieszanej z więcej niż odrobiną wrogości, która wzbierała z głębin serca, które widziało w nich słabość i porażkę zadania powierzonego im…jednemu z nich. Ale tak było wcześniej, zanim miał okazję ujrzeć siłę ich serc, mądrość ich nieskomplikowanych obyczajów i tę żarliwość więzów, która jakoś zdołała przesączyć się, aby ogarnąć wszystkich, którzy podróżowali z nimi. Poczuł tą miłość, jako fizyczne objęcie. Pozostał zdumiony i spokorniały w jej bliskości.  
Ale, najuważniej z nich wszystkich obserwował Powiernika. I im dłużej podróżowali wspólnie, tym bardziej jego niechętny respekt uginał się przed otwartą admiracją. On był cichszy od pozostałych, ale potrafił przemawiać nie tylko słowami. Jego szept odbijał się w sercu echem, jak krzyk, a jego nieczęsto słyszany śmiech to ciepłe objęcie dla ducha. Wiele razy Boromir był świadkiem jego bezgłośnej mowy dotykającej któregoś z towarzyszy zaledwie mgnieniem oczu lub skrzywieniem ust. Strata czarodzieja ciążyła mu bardzo, jednak mimo tego pocieszenie rozlewało się z niego na wszystkich wokół, jak mgiełka ogarniająca ich ukojeniem._  
Oto świetna skóra hobbicka _– zaśmiał się Aragorn, kiedy zdejmował z niego mithril ukazując czarne sińce na żebrach, dowód tego, co mogło się stać i o mało co się nie stało. Merry zawtórował mu podziękowaniem za dar Bilba, ale jego oczy odszukały oczy starszego kuzyna. W głębi oczu Merry'ego był mrok i zmartwienie. Nawet gdy został już opatrzony i dotarła do niego realność losu czarodzieja Frodo spojrzał na młodszego kuzyna i powiedział mu bez słów _Nie zostawię cię. Ciągle jeszcze tu jestem. Kocham was i nie zabiorą mnie od was tak łatwo. _Boromir zaobserwował ciche porozumienie, ujrzał uśmiech ulgi na twarzy młodszego hobbita i odczuł jego echo na swej własnej. Nawet, kiedy Frodo z wysiłkiem wciągał powietrze, całkiem bez trudupotrafiłukoić strach swego krewniaka. Lecz Boromir widział również grymas bólu, kontrolowany, dopóki Merry się nie odwrócił i zastanawiał się, ile zapewnienie tego wsparcia kosztowało Powiernika…i czy w ostateczności mądre było takie wprowadzanie w błąd. Co jeszcze Powiernik utrzymywał zamknięte w swym sercu? Jaka przerażająca bestia szarpała swe więzy w środku jego duszy i jak długo jeszcze będzie miał siłę, aby opierać się rozrywaniu i naprawiać szkody zadawane w każdym momencie przez szpony poszukujące wyjścia?  
_Ty znasz prawdę, Synu Gondoru.  
_Boromir zadrżał. Zamknął oczy i oparł głowę na pniu czując miękkie buczenie pulsujące przez żywą istotę wnikające w jego skórę, przynoszące mu ukojenie, zwalniające wysilony rytm jego serca, uspokajające szepty w jego umyśle.  
Bardziej wyczuł niż usłyszał czyjeś nadejście. Otworzył oczy powoli i odwrócił głowę a jego spojrzenie padło na postać wspartą o drzewo obok niego. Spojrzały na niego głębokie, wiedzące oczy rozświetlone przez blask ogniska i nikły uśmiech przemknął przez twarz._  
_– Widzę, że nie jestem jedynym, który ma kłopot z zasypianiem w tym wolnym od kłopotów kraju. – powiedział cicho Frodo._  
_Boromir uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.__

– Nie jestem zbyt przekonany, co do części z „wolny od kłopotów", ale odnalezienie snu tej nocy okazało się…problematyczne._  
_– Odnalezienie czy utrzymanie?_  
_Boromir popatrzył z namysłem na swego towarzysza a potem uśmiechnął się. Frodo uśmiechnął się także i przez chwile siedzieli w ciszy wpatrując się w węgielki żarzące się im pod stopami. Muzyka wirowała w czystym powietrzu chwytając nocne dźwięki słowika i świerszczy i wplatając je w pieśń. Żaden się nie poruszył tylko siedział i patrzył, jak noc przechadza się leniwie wokół nich.  
– Gandalf umiał zabarwić ogień na każdy kolor, jaki chciał. – powiedział Frodo cicho. – Widziałem ogień płonący na niebiesko z zielonymi węgielkami, jeśli możesz w to uwierzyć.  
Uśmiechnął się, bezwiednie chichocząc cichutko. Boromir siedział w ciszy jeszcze chwilę dłużej, a potem powiedział.  
– Tęsknisz za nim.  
To nie było pytanie.  
Przerwa, powolne, ciężkie wciągnięcie powietrza i niemal niedosłyszalne.  
– Tak.  
Uniesione na drżącym westchnieniu._  
_– A inni?  
Frodo myślał chwilę, wbijając palce stóp w popiół na skraju ogniska.  
– Nie znali go tak samo dobrze.  
Posłał Boromirowi smutne spojrzenie.  
– Kochali go oczywiście, ale myślę, że jego upadek był większym ciosem dla ich pewności siebie niż dla ich serc.  
– Wątpią w Aragorna? – spytał Boromir.  
– Nie, nie sądzę, by to było takie proste. Myślę, że aż do chwili, gdy Gandalf spadł, oni wszyscy…my wszyscy wierzyliśmy, że tak długo, jak czarodziej będzie stał przy nas, nigdy nie dojdzie do najgorszego.  
Umilkł, gdy jego głos zaczął drżeć, a gdy się opanował ciągnął._  
_– Nie posiadamy już dłużej tej iluzji, by nas pocieszała._  
_Frodo popatrzył na Boromira i człowiekowi oddech zamarł, gdyż oczy tamtego odbijały wizję tej samej rozpaczy, jaką on ujrzał w swoim śnie. Uciekł wzrokiem w stronę ogniska, odpychając na bok to wspomnienie.  
– Czy oni pójdą dalej?  
Ponury śmiech. Ciężkie westchnienie.  
– Obawiam się, że tak.  
– Wolałbyś raczej, żeby tu zostali?  
Frodo długo milczał, zanim odpowiedział  
– Wolałbym, żeby pozostali bezpiecznie w domu.  
– A ty sam?  
– Ja sam?  
Frodo podniósł kilka patyków, które leżały blisko jego ręki i zaczął łamać je na mniejsze kawałki.  
– Pójdę dalej, oczywiście.  
Wrzucił kilka gałązek w ognisko, patrząc jak wylądowały wśród węgli i zaczął pochłaniać je płomień.  
– Cokolwiek mniej byłoby…  
Nie dokończył, a Boromir nie naciskał._  
_Znów siedzieli w ciszy wsłuchując się w trzaskanie i syczenie ogniska, jak Frodo wrzucał do niego patyki.

- Miałem na myśli – Boromir znów zaczął po chwili – czy nie wolałbyś raczej też być bezpiecznie w domu?_  
_Frodo roześmiał się na to, surowym i łamiącym się tonem.  
– Dom nie byłby dla mnie ani trochę bezpieczniejszy od Morii, obawiam się. Tylko bym sprowadził na niego zagrożenie, tak, jak sprowadzam zagrożenie na was wszystkich, którzy podróżujecie ze mną.  
Wrzucił ostatnie patyki w ogień i otrzepał ręce._  
_– Bo wiesz, teraz oni znają moje imię. On zna moje imię. I On wie, że ja To mam. Myślę, że jedyną rzeczą, której nie wie, jest co zamierzam z Tym zrobić.  
Oparł głowę na pniu i spojrzał w górę, w ciężar gałęzi nad głową. Bardzo cicho dokończył._  
_– W każdym razie, jeszcze nie wie._  
_Boromir znów zobaczył tę rozpacz ze swego snu ujawnioną w oczach swego towarzysza i poczuł, jak gardło mu się zaciska ze strachu._  
Pościg.  
_Nigdy wcześniej nie pomyślał o tym w ten sposób, ale teraz jasno ujrzał trudną sytuację hobbita.  
Jak to jest mieć oko największego nieprzyjaciela skierowane na swoją ścieżkę, następujące ci na pięty? Jak to jest nieść taki ciężar i wiedzieć, że jest się ściganym, że polują na ciebie. Czy to rozpacz zagłuszana jedynie przez twą ślepą wiarę w tę beznadziejną wędrówkę? Jak to jest wiedzieć, że każda zła bestia na ziemi szuka cię i tego, co niesiesz, a zło na twojej piersi wzywa je, jak zapach gnijącego mięsa wzywa padlinożerne ptaki, a twoją jedyną nadzieją jest krucha szansa, że może prześlizgniesz się poniżej ich pola widzenia i pozostaniesz o krok czy dwa przed nimi, jeśli szczęście cię nie zawiedzie i jeśli nie ustaniesz?  
_Czy żaden z was nie ocali go przed takim losem?_  
Zacisnął zęby i pokręcił głową, aby się ocucić. Poczuł dreszcz tworzący się u podstawy kręgosłupa i powstrzymał go._  
_– A co z tobą? – spytał Frodo w ciszy._  
_Boromir otworzył oczy i zagapił się w płomienie.  
– Co masz na myśli?  
– To nie jest twoja wyprawa – odparł Frodo – Czy pójdziesz dalej?  
_Gardłowe przekleństwa, świst bicza. Wilgotny kamień daje schronienie pobitemu ciału. Zamarzającemu i płonącemu ogniem jednocześnie._  
Chrząknął, oczyszczając gardło.  
– Jestem kapitanem Gondoru. – powiedział niezachwianie. – Dałem słowo, że będę ci towarzyszył i bronił cię, dopóki nasze ścieżki się nie rozejdą. Pójdę dalej.  
Spojrzenie Froda przyszpiliło jego oczy._  
_– Są takie rzeczy, przed którymi nie możesz mnie obronić.  
Krztusi się dymem, ból, ostry i bezlitosny, płynie przez każdą część ciała. Złośliwość łomota w jego umysł, osiada w jego kościach i nie ma żadnej ucieczki, żadnego azylu, żadnego schronienia. Jednak, nawet gdy skała wgryza się ostrzami w ciało kolan, on stoi naprzeciwko Tego, odtrącając jego zew._  
_– A zatem będę cię bronił przed tym, przed czym potrafię i zaopiekuję się tymi, których kochasz._  
_Frodo utrzymywał jego spojrzenie jeszcze moment a potem odwrócił się w stronę ogniska i pokiwał głową.  
Musi być inny wybór. To nie może być jedyny sposób. Elfowie, czarodzieje…cóż oni wiedzą o zmaganiach ludzi lub hobbitów? Kim są, aby decydować o losach całego świata, kiedy oni sami zamknęli się przed nim, by włóczyć się po bujnych krainach wypełnionych snami o przeszłości? Z pewnością nie mogliby patrzeć na zmaganie Powiernika i nazywać tego dobrym? Z pewnością nie mogliby patrzeć na to, co Boromir oglądał codziennie i skazać hobbita na beznadziejną podróż, która może się skończyć jedynie bolesnym zawodem, smutkiem i śmiercią? Popełnili błąd oczywiście, skazali go na porażkę niemożliwych obietnic a teraz on zmaga się, by dotrzymać źle ulokowanego zaufania, które tak okrutnie złożyli na nim, zmaga się, aby wypełnić zadanie, któremu nikt nie dałby rady. Pozwolili swemu tchórzostwu i strachowi przysłonić rozum i wepchnęli to, czego sami obawiali się dotknąć, w ręce tego, który był powoli rozgniatany pod tego ciężarem. To brzemię zabije swego powiernika, wypali go, pochłonie od środka i czy wtedy ci wielcy, którzy puścili to koło w ruch, będą żałowali tego, którego przygniotło? Boromir uważał, że nie. Używali tego hobbita, jego towarzysza, jego przyjaciela, jak narzędzia do swych celów i nie obchodziło ich przez co przechodził z powodu ich okrucieństwa. Nie był dla nich niczym innym niźli naczyniem by ponieść ciężar, a potem, gdy zawiedzie, rozpaść się cicho i bez skargi, jak to zapewne nastąpi na końcu.  
Człowiek poczuł gniew w imieniu swego przyjaciela i zdumiał się, że perian nie żywi takowego w sobie. Czyż to możliwe, by czystość tego ducha nie pozwalała mu na rzucenie podejrzenia na tych, którzy postawili go na tej drodze? Boromir nie był taki łaskawy. Był synem Denethora II, i jako taki żywił zdrową nieufność wobec każdego, kto utrzymywał, iż wie lepiej niż on sam, co będzie słuszne i dobre dla jego ludu – zwłaszcza wobec tych, którzy przyjmowali ochronę jego armii, pozostając osłonięci i wyniośli poza swymi granicami.  
Jeżeli ufność ma być pokładana w innych, niechże będzie pokładana w takich, jak Denethor, którzy poznają wroga nie przez starożytne manuskrypty i zwoje, ale przez krew rozlewaną u ich stóp i krzyki rannych na polu bitwy. Niechże będzie pokładana w Boromirze, którego buty nadal przesiąknięte są plamami z pól śmierci, którego ręce dzierżyły miecz bezlitośnie przerąbujący się przez zło, szereg za szeregiem, którego głos rozkazywał ludziom iść ku zagładzie z głowami uniesionymi wysoko oraz ze spokojem sprawiedliwych w sercu. Nie może być zaufania wobec tych, którzy nie wiedzieli, o co poprosili Froda. Lub gorzej, wobec tych, którzy wiedzieli i mimo to zapytali go. Ludzie nie poprosiliby o taką rzecz. Ludzie samodzielnie odpowiedzieliby na wezwanie i nie składali takiego brzemienia na tego, który nie został ku temu stworzony. On został stworzony do ciepła kominka i wesołej pieśni, nie do trudnych ścieżek i rozpaczy tak głębokiej, że można się w niej zapaść, jeśli się nie będzie ostrożnym. Denethor nie wymagałby takie rzeczy. Denethor uwolniłby Froda od brzemienia, nagrodziłby go wygodą i końcem zimnych nocy przy ognisku zbyt małym, by dawać osłonę, usunąłby strach wchłaniany do jego piersi z każdym oddechem. Denethor ogłosiłby go Zbawcą, zasypał nagrodami i wdzięcznością oraz bogactwami i respektem swego ludu…a Boromir patrzyłby na to wszystko z uśmiechem wiedząc, że jego przyjaciel został ocalony od samotnego i ognistego końca i w zamian ocalił jego miasto i lud przed wrogiem, który został oto pokonany swoim własnym złym tworem.  
Boromir nie mógł dłużej milczeć.  
– Nie możesz być teraz pewnym swojej drogi. – powiedział cicho. – Czy nie przemyślisz innej?_  
_Frodo nic nie rzekł tylko dalej wpatrywał się w ogień.  
– Boję się, że idziesz na śmierć, Frodo. – powiedział zdławionym szeptem.  
– Jest moją, abym mógł ją wybrać, człowieku z Gondoru. – Był w tym głosie ton ostrzeżenia._  
_– Nie. – skontrował Boromir. – Byłem na naradzie. Widziałem, jak zostajesz obdarty ze wszystkich wyborów, gdy przyjmowałeś swój los. Jednakże teraz twój los jest powierzony także twym kompanom i doprawdy całemu światu. Uważaj, bowiem mały zakręt twego losu może okazać się ruiną nas wszystkich.  
– Czyżbyś naprawdę, choć przez chwilę podejrzewał, że nie myślałem o tym? – wysyczał Frodo.  
_Sadza pokrywa mu gardło, gdy wciąga zaczernione powietrze. Głosy sączą mu się do ucha, przekopują się do jego mózgu, rozdzierają ducha, aż przecieka on małymi kroplami, zimny i skrzepnięty przez bezlitosne szpony._  
Boromir zacisnął dłonie w pięści i wziął głęboki oddech.  
– Nie, Frodo. – odpowiedział posępnym tonem. – Jestem całkiem pewien, żeś mniej rozmyślał o czymkolwiek innym.  
Spojrzał na hobbista, a serce mu pękało z żalu. Głupia odwaga, ostateczna ufność w prawość sprawy.  
Znów był onieśmielony prostą odwagą tamtego i wzburzony upartą wiarą w słowa wypowiadane przez tych, którzy nic nie wiedzieli.  
– Co ona ci ukazała, Frodo? – Spytał cicho._  
_Tamten odwrócił się i spojrzał mu w oczy niezachwianie.  
– Nic, czym chciałbym się podzielić.  
Boromir popatrzył na niego wcale tym niezrażony.  
– Czy mam ci opowiedzieć, co ja zobaczyłem? – spytał._  
_Frodo nadal nie uwalniał go ze spojrzenia. Światło ogniska otoczyło go i wieniec ten odbijając się ukośnie od skóry skąpał go w złocie, dotykając jego oczu ognistym promieniem, który sięgnął poprzez dzielącą ich przestrzeń przygważdżając człowieka. I, gdy Boromir tak patrzył, światło owo rosło i pulsowało w zgodzie z rytmem uderzeń serca Powiernika. Cienie osiadły wzdłuż zapadniętych policzków i Boromir widział, jak jego szczęka na zmianę zaciska się i rozpręża. Przez krótką chwilę wydało się Boromirowi, jakoby światło to pojaśniało tak, iż przemieniło się w rozgrzane do białości, a wówczas znowu stało się skryte przez cienie czarniejsze od nocy, zanim i one również odstąpiły i periana nie ozłacało już nic bardziej magicznego od blasku zwyczajnego ogniska. Oczy Powiernika uwolniły go i człowiek opuścił głowę.  
– Nie. – powiedział w końcu Frodo i wstał. – Dobranoc, Boromirze.  
Boromir pozostał tam gdzie siedział, niewyraźnie rejestrując upływ czasu gdy obserwował indygo nocy rozjaśniające się i powoli poddające różowawym smugom poranka. Nie zauważył, że ognisko zagasło, dopóki nie poczuł chłodu wsiąkającego w skórę.  
_Czy żaden z was nie ocali go przed tym losem?  
Ach, lecz decyzja o tym nie należy do mnie. Jego los jest ustalony a jego wybory są jego własnymi. Jego serce pozostaje szczere, jego cel słuszny. On się nie ugnie.  
Ty znasz prawdę, Synu Gondoru.  
Wiem, co mi pokazałeś i kłamiesz. Ta dusza jest nieskalana. On wytrwa.  
_Kpiący śmiech nadpłynął wijąc się pod skórą i Boromir zamknął oczy powstrzymując widok wyłaniającego się słońca na rzecz ciemności za swymi powiekami. Wzdrygnął się, objął rękoma kolana i złożył głowę na nich.  
_Ty znasz prawdę, Synu Gondoru.  
_Boromir ścisnął dłonie w pięści i zapłakał.

Koniec


End file.
